


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by storyhaus



Series: Brothers In Arms [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Mac has a final showdown with Mason





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Last of these fics unless my imagination decides otherwise. lol
> 
> It's Friday, we need more Mac fics. ;-D

Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Mac walked onto the eighth floor of the abandoned building.

He saw his father tied to a chair.

"Angus!" James hissed.

"I'm here Mason." Mac said ignoring his father.

"And you came alone. Congratulations on following my instructions." Mason replied stepping into the open.

"Now Mister MacGyver, you get to watch your son die."

"Take me Mason, I sacrificed your son for mine. Punish me." James said.

"I want you to suffer like I have!" Mason snapped.

"This isn't just about revenge though. You want to prove you're smarter than me and my dad. 

"The bombs left me with a no-win situation.

"This has been a chess game to you. How many moves you need to be ahead to beat us.

"My dad is the King. I'm the Queen? Though I'm a little offended by that--"

"No Macgyver, you are the Knight...like me." Mason replied.

"We're unconventional thinkers, problem solvers." He added.

"The Queen is Ms. Webber of course. Agent Davis, the Rook, Agent Bozer is the Bishop.

"And Agent Nguyen is obviously the Pawn. Who isn't here to protect you." Mason said pulling his gun on Mac.

"I assume you also rigged a bomb?" Mac asked.

"Of course."

"So you were going to shoot me then blow up my dad all along."

"Clearly." Mason nodded.

"You have it all figured out don't you?" Mac asked walking toward his father.

""Twelve moves ahead...but you forgot one thing..."

"Which is?" Mason asked smirking as he walked up to Mac.

"There's more than one Pawn in chess."

Mason's eyes grew wide and he raised his gun...just in time to take a bullet to the head.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Mac strode to where he thought the bomb would be and shook his head.

"I can't disarm it." He muttered and quickly thought and discarded ways to contain it.

"Angus!" James called.

Mac quickly cut him loose and ordered him how to best contain the blast.

Mac located the remote detonator in Mason's pocket and hustled his dad out of the building before setting the bomb off.

Once outside he called Matty and waited for the police and fire department to arrive knowing someone would have reported the blast.

Matty and the team arrived minutes before the first responders.

"Mac! James! What the hell happened?!?" Matty strode over getting a quick sit-rep from them.

"Mason kidnapped my dad and called me here to kill me and him with that bomb." Mac motioned to the smoke filled building. "Mason is dead." Mac added.

Matty nodded and headed over to the police officer in charge to make sure Mac and James weren't in trouble.

"Okay, they know you were the victims in all this." Matty said returning to them.

"My dad needs to be looked at." Mac motioned.

"Thank you Agent Nguyen for taking out Mason." James nodded to her.

"It wasn't her dad." Mac said.

"Then who was the sharp shooter?" James frowned.

Mac looked behind the others and smiled.

"Dalton?" James asked shocked.

"Y'all miss me?" Jack grinned.

"Jack!" Riley strode over and hugged him.

"When did you get back?' Bozer asked.

"Are you home for good?" Desi arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened here?" Matty eyed her agents.

"Last night. Mission accomplished and it's a long story." Jack answered each in turn.

"Ms. Webber."

They turned to see a man in a suit.

"Let me debrief my people then I'll send you a full report." Matty said to the man, "Elliot Mason is dead." She added.

"Blown up?" The man eyed the smoking building.

"Bullet." Jack answered sliding his sniper rifle off his shoulder.

"I'll be in touch Ms. Webber." The suit said and walked away.

"Who was that?" Bozer asked.

"Fed." Mac, Jack, Matty and James answered.

"Let's get back to Phoenix." Matty ordered.

Mac threw his keys to Jack and helped his dad get into his jeep then hopped into the back next to Jack's rifle and they headed for Phoenix.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Jack is back." Bozer shook his head.

"And that Mason is dead." Riley asked clearly relieved.

"It'll be interesting to hear what went down." Desi replied.

_I can't wait to hear the plan that they came up with...and why they kept us out of it, _Matty thought.__

They reached Phoenix first and headed straight for the war room to wait for the others.

 

Forty-five minutes later Mac, Jack and James walked in.

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner but when people spotted Jack..."

Matty nodded, they'd been welcoming him home.

"Are you alright James?" Matty asked looking him over.

"I'm fine Director Webber." James replied letting her know it was time to get down to business.

"Let's get this debrief underway." She ordered.

"I was coming into work this morning when I was grabbed and chloroformed." James started.

"When I came to I was tied to a chair in the building and Mason said Angus was coming and then he was going to kill us both.

"It was a short time later Angus arrived." He looked at his son.

"Jack was with me when Mason called. He told me where to meet him to save my dad and warned me not to call you, he said he'd know if I alerted you." Mac said apologetically.

"So you and Jack headed off to rescue Oversight." Desi nodded.

"I headed out to rescue my dad...Jack headed for the airport." Mac smiled at his partner.

"Why the airport?" Bozer asked Jack.

"Desi told me about Mason a while back so when I got back stateside I headed to Mac's the back way, I had to assume Mason, like Captain Cocoa Puffs, was watching Mac's place."

"i got home and he nearly scared me to death." Mac glared at Jack.

"I said I was sorry hoss." Jack held his hands up smiling.

 

_Jack saw the headlights as the jeep pulled in._

_A minute later he heard th key in the door and the lights came on._

_He watched Mac go to the fridge and saw the puzzled frown on his face._

_'I got hungry.'_

_Mac startled and looked over._

_'Jack?' He asked in a disbelieving voice._

_Jack rose from the couch and walked over smiling._

_'In the flesh.' He joked._

_'How? When? What?' Mac uttered._

_'Breath brother.' Jack chuckled and hugged him._

_'Are you really home?' Mac asked._

_'Yes Mac, I'm home.'_

_'You got Kovac?'_

_'He's dead and gone.' Jack nodded._

_That's it's own story, Jack thought, also for another time._

_'Desi and Matty have kept me in the loop...I'm sorry about Charlie. I wish I had been here for you.'_

_'I'm glad you weren't...he might have gone after you. As much as it hurts losing Charlie it would have been worse if it had been you._

_'Elliot Mason is still out there Jack._

_'He's worse than Murdoc in a way.'_

_'Worse than Captain Cocoa Puffs?' Jack asked dubiously._

_'He's smart Jack, like my kind of smart.' Mac worried._

_'Hey, I'm here bud and we will take this guy down.' Jack held his fist out and Mac bumped it._

_'I'm so glad you're home.' Mac replied with a real smile._

_Mac ordered some food, they watched a movie then they headed to bed, Jack taking Bozer's room since he'd gone to Leanne's for the night._

 

"Mac checked on me four times." 

"You knew?" Mac asked.

Jack gave him a look.

"Of course you knew." Mac shook his head fondly and continued the debrief.

 

_Mac's cell phone rang as he and Jack were eating breakfast._

_'Hello?' Mac answered the 'unknown caller'._

_'Hello MacGyver.'_

_'Mason." Mac looked at Jack._

_'If you want your father returned to you you will meet me. If you alert your team I will know and I will kill him. I'm sending you the coordinates. You have thirty minutes to get here.'_

_Mac heard the dial tone and looked at Jack showing him where he had to meet the lunatic._

_'Go. I'll be there to take him down.' Jack said and headed to the back of the house after grabbing his bag._

_Mac watched him go then took a deep breath and left too._

 

_Jack reached his car and headed for the airport, calling his buddy on the way._

_He pulled up to the hangar twenty minutes later, suited up and was in the air a few minutes later._

_They reached the zone and Jack jumped out letting gravity pull him down toward earth then he pulled the ripcord deploying the chute and guiding it to the building, he hit with a soft thump and rolled just like he'd learned in jump school so many years before on his way to becoming a Special Forces operative._

_Disengaging the chute he pulled his rifle out and set up the tripod up, placed his rifle on it and adjusted the scope aiming it across the skyline to the meeting place._

_He laid on the roof slowing his heartbeat, he saw Mac arrive and followed him into the building and took aim at Mason when he stepped into the open._

_The long time sniper watched and waited for Mac's signal and fired dropping Mason then packed up and headed down to the street to meet Mac and Oversight._

 

"Mason was playing chess tryin to beat us, he assumed incorrectly the only Pawn on the board was Desi." Mac said.

"There are lot's of Pawns in chess." Jack looked at Desi.

"Subtle Jack." Matty rolled her eyes.

Jack shrugged and grinned.

"I worked up an appetite. Breakfast is on me." Jack headed for the door.

"Matty, big 'Mac Daddy', y'all are welcome to join us." 

James looked at his son who nodded slightly.

"I have an agency to run." Matty replied.

"We just put down a big bad Matilda, the rest of the bad guys can wait a few hours...besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Jack gave her a look. 

"You say that about every meal Jack." Matty retorted and placed the iPad down and they all headed out together.

The Phoenix team was together again.

 

The End 2019


End file.
